Takao
by JaeryDeCarstairs
Summary: ¿Como se atrevía él a aparecer así? Poniendo su mundo de cabeza y destruyendole. ¿Con qué derecho lo hacía?


**¡Hola! Yo aquí, de nuevo, con un one shot de ésta hermosa pareja (¡MidoTaka!) Espero que les guste, también lo publiqué en AmorYaoi que es una página de fan fics Yaoi XD**

**Como ya saben, los personajes no son míos. Si lo fuesen todo sería muy diferente...(?**

* * *

_— ¡Shin-chan! ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? —Midorima estaba sorprendido. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par detrás de sus usuales lentes. **¿Qué hace Takao aquí? ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso ha logrado burlarse de la muerte igual que se burlaba de mi?**_

_—Takao… ¿Qué haces aquí? –era de noche y solo una farola les alumbraba, ambos tenían el uniforme de Shuutoku y el rostro de Takao se veía anormalmente pálido cuando sonrió. **¿Acaso iba a practicar de nuevo? ¿Volvería al equipo?**_

_— ¿Acaso no es obvio? —**no, pero me alegra verte de nuevo**. Palabras jamás pronunciadas murieron en la mente de Midorima, que apenas conseguía no abalanzarse sobre el muchacho de cabello azabache— Estoy aquí porque Shin-chan me llamaba. ¿No me estabas llamando Shin-chan?_

**_Un sueño. Esto es un sueño._**

_—Eres un idiota, nanodayo. —**Idiota. ¿Qué no ves que intento seguir? ¿Por qué apareces aquí? ¿No te basta estar en mi mente todo el día? ¿¡Por qué llegas tan de repente a poner todo de cabeza de nuevo!?**_

_—Shin-chan, deja de hablar así que hieres mis sentimientos. —**maldito, con su bonita sonrisa…** Midorima sacudió la cabeza sin dejar notar que su mundo se había revuelto por segunda vez después de la muerte de su… Compañero._

_—Debes irte. —Takao pareció sorprendido. **¿De qué te sorprendes? No es como si fuera a abrazarte como un idiota.** Lo quería, lo necesitaba, lo deseaba. Pero había cosas más importantes en la cabeza de Midorima, planes en los que Takao no estaba. El pelinegro bajo la cabeza sonriendo con melancolía (Cosa que Midorima no advirtió)._

_—Tú nunca cambias ¿Verdad Shin-chan? ¡Deberías ser más amable! Ya te lo he dicho…_

_— ¡No hables como si estuvieras vivo! —los ojos del muchacho se llenaron inevitablemente de lágrimas, y Takao sonrió, como siempre lo hacía para Shin-chan._

_—Bueno, al menos tú vas a vivir por mí. Extrañaré jugar con Shin-chan, ¿Tú no extrañarás jugar conmigo, Shin-chan?_

_— ¡Takao! —**cállate, cállate, deja de recordarme esto, deja de hacerme sentir así. ¡Deja de hacer que te quiera!**_

_—Iré a verte a todos tus partidos Shin-chan, será como antes... Solo que desde lejos._

_Midorima no respondió, no había jugado baloncesto después de que el pelinegro sufrió aquel accidente, no era igual si Takao no estaba ahí._

_— ¡También animaré al resto del equipo! ¿No te parece bien, Shin-chan?_

_Para ese entonces, lágrimas ardientes recorrían el rostro de Midorima. Y el de Takao. **Calla, no me tortures más. Takao… Takao dio un paso vacilante hacia él.**_

_—Voy a extrañar el baloncesto. —el pelinegro sonrió débilmente.- Pero podré verte jugar ¿No? Con otras personas, ¡alguien nuevo jugará con Shin-chan!_

_Dio otro paso y Midorima tuvo que agachar su rostro para verlo mejor. Los fríos brazos de su antiguo compañero le rodearon, no tuvo fuerzas para alejarlo. **Takao… No quiero que nadie más juegue conmigo.**_

_—Takao… —apenas alcanzó a susurrar cuando el impulso de tenerle más cerca fue más fuerte que él. Con sus cuidados dedos alzó la barbilla del menor y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, una guerra se libraba en sus bocas.- Takao…_

_— ¡Voy a visitarte pronto, Shin-chan!_

_El muchacho ya no estaba en sus brazos. Desaparecía como si estuviese hecho de arena. **No. No puedes venir y destrozarme así, y luego irte. ¡No!**_

_— ¡Takao! —se lanzó hacia el frente con un brazo estirado, pero Takao ya era solo un fantasma desmoronándose._

_—Shin-chan, te quiero._

_— ¡Takao! —el peliverde intentó alcanzarle. Ya no quedaba nada._

_Cayó de rodillas, sollozando involuntariamente._

_—Takao… Takao…_

* * *

—Takao… —Midorima abrió los ojos y se incorporó de rodillas. Estaba llorando: —Takao…

Secó su rostro y dio un profundo suspiro cargado de tristeza.

—Takao… También te quiero.


End file.
